Camping
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: The Host Club goes Camping! But what happens along the way that has Kaoru so scared?
1. On the road

**Hello! This is my second fan fic :) I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. Bisco Hatori does.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**

* * *

**

It was around midnight. The entire host club was in a car driving to someplace that only Tamaki and Kyoya knew of out of the host club. The entire host club was asleep exept for Haruhi, Kyoya and Tamaki. Tamaki was driving while Kyoya was typing something on his laptop. Haruhi was sitting in between Kyoya and Mori, who was asleep with Hunny also asleep on his lap. They were sitting across from the twins.(In the car they are in, the back seats are facing each other.) Haruhi was looking at the twins.

"You know, they almost look innocent when their asleep." She whispered to Kyoya. Kaoru was snuggled up against Hikaru, his head resting on his twin's shoulder. Hikaru had both of his arms wrapped around Kaoru, his head resting on Kaoru's head.

"Yes, unfortunately their personalities aren't quite as innocent." Kyoya replied as he continued to type.

_'You have no right to talk.'_ Haruhi thought bitterly. "Anyway, why aren't you asleep?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"I don't entirely trust Tamaki to stay awake, why aren't you asleep?" Kyoya questioned.

"I don't know. I'm not really tired right now and I think I find it difficult to fall asleep in a moving vehicle unless I'm exausted."

Suddenly the car swerved, causing Haruhi to fall against Kyoya and Kaoru to fall down onto the floor between the seats.

"OW!" Kaoru cried when he hit the ground.

"KAORU! TAMAKI YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Hikaru shouted angrily as he helped his twin up.

"Sorry." tamakoi yawned in reply. Haruhi looked towards the front. (The seat Haruhi is sitting on is facing the front)

"Tamaki, are you sleepy?" Haruhi asked.

"A little, why?" Tamaki sounded confused.

"Pull over." Was Haruhi's blunt reply.

"Eh! Why?" Tamaki sounded upset.

"JUST DO IT!" Haruhi shouted. Hikaru and Kaoru gaped at her, completely shocked. They were all lucky Hunny didn't wake up. Mori had waken up though and was looking at Haruhi with the same expression he usally had. Tamaki pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Why did you want me to pull over?" Tamaki still sounded upset.

"Someone else needs to drive." Haruhi replied, now calmer.

"Oh, ok." Tamaki yawned. "Who's going to drive instead?" He asked. Everyone was silent. Finally Kyoya sighed.

"I'll drive until I find somewhere to park the car." He sounded annoyed. He got out of the car and switched places with Tamaki. Tamaki fell asleep almost as soon as he sat down. Kyoya started driving as soon as Tamaki's door closed. Mori had fallen back asleep, as had Hikaru and Kaoru. Even Haruhi fell asleep, resting her head on Tamaki's shoulder. Kyoya was looking for someplace he could park the car. He finally found a parking lot at about 1:30 a.m. He parked the car before getting out and getting in the back. Once he was in the car he locked all the doors. (A/N He had to sit next to the twins because the other seat was full) He was to tired to wonder why there was a parking lot out here when there were no stores near by and was asleep in moments.

* * *

**Yay! The first chapter is finished. I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I'm not gonna update till I get at least 3 reviews. (and finish writing chap 2) So please review. :)**


	2. Stranger

**Hi! I'm glad I got chapter two out today. I finished writing it last night when I couldn't fall asleep. So here it is :) Chapter 3 probally won't be out as fast. sorry**

**Dedications: Haya Cho, RockerGirl0709, starraiser, sunshine, dustyfuzzybunny, leshamarieinuyasha, Hikaru+Kaoru4Life (sorry i couldnt find the times sign on my keyboard.), SuikaChan555 and Cole-Hyuuga. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ouran :( Bisco Hatori**

**Also I really apologies for this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Kaoru woke up, blinking when the sun hit his face. He yawned and looked out the window. He let out a shocked cry at what he saw. Some creep had his face pushed against the glass, a disturbing grin on his face. Kaoru stared, horrified, at the man. He quickly thought about what he should do. He poked his twin in the side.

"Hikaru, wake up." Kaoru whispered. Hikaru stirred but didn't wake up. Kaoru poked his twin slightly harder. "Hikaru!" Hikaru blinked his eyes open and looked down at Kaoru.

"Kaoru? Why did you wake me?" Hikaru yawned.

"Look out the window." Kaoru whispered in reply. Hikaru looked at his brother, confused, before turning to look out the window. He also let out a shocked cry and jumped sideways, landing on top of Kaoru, well actually straddling him. Kaoru blushed when this happened.

"Oh sorry Kaoru." Hikaru apoligised and tried to get off his twin. But when he was trying he ended up pulling kaoru with him causing both twins to topple to the ground. Kaoru, who had closed his eyes when they fell, blushed a deeper red when he realized he was sitting on Hikaru.

"Shit. Sorry Kaoru, are you OK?" Hikaru asked.

"What are you two doing?" An irritated voice asked before Kaoru could reply. Both twins looked up to see Kyoya glaring at them. Kaoru blushed an even deeper shade of red while Hikaru glared back at Kyoya.

"Getting scared out of our minds." He snapped. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And by what may I ask?"

"Look out the window and you'll find out." Hikaru replied, trying to calm down. Kyoya looked out the window and his eyes widened in shock. Kaoru had gotten off Hikaru and was helping his older brother back onto the seat.

"What are we going to do?" Kaoru whimpered. Hikaru hugged his younger brother, trying to calm him. Kyoya's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know." He replied. The man was still ther and Hikaru didn't know if he was imagining it but he could swear that the creep was looking at Kaoru. When Hikaru thought this he glared at the man and tightened his grip around his brother.

"maybe we should wake Mori up." Hikaru suggested.

"And what good will that do?" Kyoya askes icily.

"He can go and talk to that guy and then kick his ass." Hikaru replied.

"I suppose it's worth a try." Kyoya sighed. With that Hikaru stopped hugging Kaoru and tapped on Mori's knee, one of his arms now around his twin's shoulder. Moi woke up the moment Hikaru tapped him and looked at him, confused.

"Mori, we have a problem." Hikaru said, pointing to the window. Mori looked out the window, his eyes widening. He looked down at Hunny and gently shook him awake.

"Mmm, who woke me?" Hunny asked angrily, glaring at everyone who was awake.

"Mitsukuni, there is a problem." Mori said, nodding towards the window.

"Who's that man?" Hunny asked.

"We don't know. You need to protect the others in case there are more while I go talk to him." Mori replied.

"OK Takashi!" Hunny replied happily before Mori exited the car.

* * *

OK, I'm really sorry about this chapter. Well mainly for the creep. I really shouldn't think when I'm trying to fall asleep cause I come up with really weird ideas. Anyway I won't post the next chapter unti I get at least 3 reviews. So please review! :)


	3. Escape

**Hello! I'm SO sorry this took so long. I got writers block. But I was up from 11ish p.m. to 1:00 a.m. writing this. (I had to stop for a while till my mom went to bed.) S finally after the long wait here is chapter 3. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers. well here it is. enjoy :)**

**Dedications: MatterOfTrust, go-play-in-traffic, starraiser, sunshine, duckie lover 151, HikaruXKaoru4Life, SuikaChan555, leshamarieinuyasha, dustyfuzzybunny, RockerGirl0709, Cole-Hyuuga, Hayo Cho, An Antique Heart.. Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own ouran.**

**

* * *

**

Once Mori left Kyoya woke Tamaki and Haruhi and explained to them what happened. Tamaki's eye's widened in horror and Haruhi looked disturbed. The car door was open so Mori could get back in quickly. Kyoya looked deep in thought. Suddenly he turned to Hunny.

"Hunny do you think it's safe enough for me to get out so I can get into the front?" He asked. The rest of the host club stared at him, confused, while Hunny looked out the door. Hunny turned back and smiled at them.

"Yep it should be." Hunny said before jumping out of the car, just to be safe. Kyoya smiled at this and grabbed his laptop.

"Kyoya what are you doing?" Tamaki asked before Kyoya got out of the car.

"I'm getting in the front so I can drive when Mori gets back in." He replied before jumping out of the car and getting into the front. Once he was seated and his door was shut he put the keys into the ignition and started the car. Hunny was sitting down beside the twins again, waiting for Mori to come back. Suddenly another weirdo appeared at the door, an evil grin on his face. Hunny looked up at him. Kaoru whimpered and buried his face against his brothers chest while Hikaru tightened his arms around his younger brother. Hikaru glared at the man. Hunny stood in front of the man.

"Could you please go away? Your scaring Kao-chan and Tama-chan." When the man had appeared Tamaki's eyes had widened again and he had started trembling. The man's grin grew.

"Well thats good. Oh, and no I will not leave, I'm having to much fun." Hunny looked at the man, his gaze darkening a bit.

"Please?" Hunny asked again.

"No." The man replied. Hunny glared at the man.

"Fine." Hunny said and attacked the man. The man let out a shocked cry and both him and Hunny disapeared from sight. Hikaru smiled.

"I almost feel sorry for that guy." He said, rubbing his twin's back soothingly. Tamaki smiled slightly. Kaoru was still hiding his face against Hikaru's chest. Haruhi looked over at Kaoru, concerned.

"Hey Kaoru, are you ok?" She asked. Kaoru looked over at her and smiled slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied, trying very hard to keep his voice calm. Suddenly Hunny and Mori jumped into the car and slammed the door, causing everyone in the back to jump. Once Hunny and Mori had closed the door Kyoya started driving.

"So what happened to those two weirdos?" Hikaru asked.

"Their knocked out." Mori replied. Hikaru smiled.

"Really? Thats great." He said happily.

"Yep, no one scares my friends." Hunny said happily.

"But what about when they wake up? Won't they be mad and come looking for us?" Haruhi asked. Kaoru and Tamaki's eyes grew wide when she said that. Kaoru started trembling and Hikaru started rubbing his back again.

"When we get to the next town there will be a different car waiting for us so they probally won't find us." Kyoya answered Haruhi's question.

"OK, sounds good." Hikaru said. The rest of the ride was silent as Kyoya drove them to the next town.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I hope you liked it. I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP. Oh, I won't update till I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter. So please review. :)**


	4. Storm

**Hi! Here's chapter four. Sadly once school starts updates will be slower. I might be able to finish this story before school starts so if I do the stories I write after this ones updates will be slower. Sorry.**

**Dedications: Kokirian, go-play-in-traffic, EternalEarth, RockerGirl0709, WritingDaisy, MatterOfTrust, dustyfuzzybunny, SuikaChan555, Cole-Hyuuga and An Antique Heart. Also leshamarieinuyasha who is trying very hard to read this chapter and the last chapter. Thank you all for R&Ring. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ouran. Hatori-sensei does.**

**

* * *

**

They reached the next town about an hour later. Mori and Haruhi were the only ones who had not fallen asleep again. When Kyoya stopped the car and told them to get out they groaned. Hunny was in a bit of a bad mood but was soon cheerful. Hikaru was grumpy but got out of the car anyway, holding Kaoru's hand. Kaoru seemed a little jumpy but was OK and Tamaki was his usual cheerful self.

"OK, this is our new car." Kyoya said once all of the host club was out of the car. In front of them was an RV.

"Wow, it even has a different lisence plate number." Hikaru remarked.

"Yep. We should be safe from those weirdos if we drive this." Kyoya said. "Now eveyone get in. The people that brought this car will take the other one back to my house." The host club climbed into the RV.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Tamaki exclaimed. Kyoya walked uo to the drivers seat and sat down.

"This is one of my family's RVs." Kyoya said as he started the car and started driving.

"That would explain why it's so fancy." Haruhi remarked. She sat down at one of the tables across from Tamaki. Mori and Hunny sat at another table and Hikaru and Kaoru sat on a sofa.

"So where are we going camping Milord?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah, it's a surprise." Tamaki replied, smiling. Hikaru sighed.

"Whatever, I just hope we get there soon." Hikaru looked out the window. "Looks like theres a storm coming." He said, noticing how dark the clouds were. Haruhi looked up from the book she was reading, alarmed.

"What?" She squeaked, terrified.

"Yep, looks like it will be a big one too." Hikaru said. Tamaki shook his head. _'Stupid Hikaru.'_ he thought, irritated. He reached over and took Haruhi's hand in his own.

"Don't worry Haruhi, you'll be safe in here." He comforted. Before she could reply lightning flashed outside the window causin Haruhi to hide under the table. "Haruhi come out from under the table. You'll just hurt yourself under there." Hikaru said. Tamaki glared at him.

"Hikaru, stop being a jerk!" Tamaki snapped before turning back to Haruhi. Hikaru looked surprised.

"What did I do?" He asked. Kaoru sighed.

"Baka, Haruhi's terrified of thunder storms, remember." He whispered.

Oh, oops, I forgot." Hikaru whispered back.

"Haruhi, it's safer out here." Tamaki said gently. Haruhi looked up at him but another roll of thunder caused her to hurry out from under the table into Tamaki's arms. She hid her face against Tamaki's chest, clutching his shirt. Tamaki wrapped his arms around her, doing his best to comfort her. There was another flash of lightning that was immediatly followed by very loud thunder, causing Haruhi and Kaoru to jump. Hikaru looked at his twin.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Kaoru looked at Hikaru, surprised, and smiled gently.

"Yeah I'm fine. The thunder just surprised me." Kaoru replied. Lightning flashed followed by thunder again. It was quite loud. Suddenly a tree outside got hit by lightning and burst into flames. Kaoru stared at the tree, surprised.

"Why isn't the rain putting it out?" Hikaru asked.

"It is." Kaoru replied. The fire was going down.

"We should get some sleep." Hikaru said.

"The couches pull out into beds." Kyoya called, making sure to pay attention to the road. Hikaru smiled and pulled the couch into a bed. He got in next to Kaoru and wrapped his arms around him, making sure both of them were covered by the comforter. Kaoru snuggled up against Hikaru and they both fell asleep in moments. Mori pulled a couch out and Hunny jumped in. Mori smiled at the small teenager before going back to sit own. Haruhi had fallen asleep in Tamaki's arms and Tamaki decided not to wake her. He looked out the window, hoping that they would be able to go camping peacefully. Sighing he rested his head on top of Haruhi's and fell asleep.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope you liked it. I won't post the next chap till I get 5 more reviews. So please review! :)**

**Translation: Baka- Idiot**


	5. Accident

**Hi! I'm back with chapter 6. School starts on Monday so updates are going to be way slower. I might only be able to update a few times a week cause my mom doesn't know I put stories on . She doesn't want me to so shhh, don't tell her. Sorry updates will be slower. Anyway I hope you like this chap.**

**Dedications: Haya Cho, WritingDaisy, dustyfuzzybunny, ImmortalButterfly459, SuikaChan555, go-play-in-traffic, shadowqueen1, leshamarieinuyasha, heart1404, HikaruXKaoru4Life, RockerGirl0709, Cole-Hyuuga, EternalEarth and An Antique Heart. Also a special thanks to leshamarieinuyasha for giving me the idea for this chapter. It would be totally different if she hadn't givin me the idea. Actually I might not be even be putting this chap up now if she hadn't givin me the idea. So thank you very much for helping me out with that. Oh and sorry if your not a girl leshamarieinuyasha. **

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own ouran. **

**

* * *

**

Kyoya was still driving, trying to see through the heavy rain. He took a quick drink from the coffee Mori had brought him earlier, (the RV they have has a coffee machine) still keeping all his attention on the road. The rest of the host club was asleep. Lightning flashed, followed quickly by thunder. The lightning hit a tree, causing it to burst into flames. This time though, the rain didn't put the fire out. Instead the tree started to fall, right towards the RV. Kyoya's eyes widened and he swerved to avoid the RV being crushed. Unfortunately he swerved to far and the RV rolled down the hill he was driving on. Everyone in the back had woken up from falling all over the place because of the rolling RV. By the time the RV stopped, upside down, everyone was knocked out. The RV had stopped in the middle of a forest, miles away from the road.

Kyoya woke up about an hour after the RV stopped. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He was surprised to find himself upside down and without his glasses. He searched the roof below his head and was relieved when he found them. He put them on and realized that he was upside down in his seat in the RV. He suddenly remembered what happened. He cursed himself mentally. He then remembered the others. He quickly tried to undo his seatbelt and when he did he of course fell on his head.

"Ow." He muttered, rubbing his head. "I didn't think that through." He quickly turned around and crawled into the back. The windows were broken and there was glass everywhere. He was glad no one had fallen out of a window. All of the host club were hurt though. Kyoya took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, before turning to the person closest to him, Hikaru. He very gently shook Hikaru's shoulder, causing the younger boy to groan and slowly open his eyes.

"Ow. Kyoya-senpai? What happened?" Hikaru asked, slowly sitting up.

"Well, um, we got into an accident." Hikaru's eyes widened and he looked around. He suddenly gasped.

"Where's Kaoru?!" He asked, frantically looking around the broken RV for his younger brother. Kyoya pointed to Kaoru, who was half covered by a comforter, and Hikaru raced over to his side.

"Kaoru?! Kaoru wake up!" Hikaru said, shaking his twin. Kyoya made his way over to the twins. When he got there he stopped Hikaru and checked to see if Kaoru had a pulse.

"He's alive." Kyoya said.

"Then why isn't he waking up?" Hikaru asked, tears forming in his eyes. Kyoya looked at Kaoru. He was covered with cuts. Kyoya noticed the dishes had fallen out of the cupboards and were broken, adding to the glass. Kyoya was relieved the drawers the cutlery and knives were kept in were locked, otherwise they would have more serious injuries. Kyoya looked back at Kaoru.

"Kyoya-senpai, why isn't he waking up?" Hikaru repeated, tears falling down his face. Kyoya sighed.

"I'm not sure." He said. He shook Kaoru gently. Hikaru was squeezing Kaoru's hand tightly. Suddenly Kaoru stirred and opened his eyes.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru? Ow. What going on?" Kaoru sat up, wincing. Hikaru hugged him tightly.

"Thank god your ok!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what happened?" Kaoru asked again.

"We got into an accident." Kyoya replied. Kaoru looked surprised and looked around the RV.

"Where are we?" He asked, trembling. Hikaru hugged him tighter. Kyoya sighed.

"I'm not sure." Suddenly Tamaki woke up. He sat up and looked around, confused. He spotted Kyoya and the twins and hurried over to them.

"Mother, what happened? And what happened to my sons?" Tamaki asked, noticing the cuts the twins had. Kyoya sighed.

"We got into an accident." He replied for the third time. "Now can you please go wake the other three?" He asked. Tamaki's eyes widened with horror.

"Oh no! My darling daughter!" He cried and hurried over to Haruhi's side. He woke her up and explained what happened. She looked completely shocked. Hikaru sighed.

"I'll go wake Mori-senpai." He said and hurried over to the dark haired boy. It took him no time to wake him and explain what happened. Mori's eyes widened and he hurried over to Hunny's side. He woke the small boy and told him what happened. Meanwhile Hikaru went back over to Kyoya and Kaoru, who now had Tamaki and Haruhi with them, and sat beside his brother, holding his hand. Mori and Hunny joined them. Mori had been looking for Usa-chan and now that he found it Hunny was happy.

"Ok, good, we're all ok." Kyoya said.

"Um, Kyoya-senpai, shouldn't we get out of the RV?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, we should." Kyoya replied.

"But how? The RV's upside down." Hikaru pointed out.

"Yes, but we can try and open the doors or go through the windows." Kyoya replied.

"Hey, what about our cell phones?" Hikaru asked.

"Um, Hikaru, if the other cell phones have the same fate as yours,they will be no use." Kaoru said, showing his twin his very damaged phone.

"Damn it! Now what the hell are we supposed to do?" Hikaru asked, taking his phone from Kaoru and glaring at it.

"Well first thing we need to do is get the first aid kit and camping stuff." Kyoya said. "Mori-senpai, can you try and open one of the doors?" He asked. Mori nodded and walked over to one of the doors. "Ok, everyone else, follow me." He continued, taking a key out of his pocket. He unlocked a cupboard and took the first aid kit out of it and handed it to Haruhi. He unlocked a different cupboard and handed all their campbags to the other hosts. Taking one for himself, he led the host club over to where Mori had broken a door off. All of the host club exited the RV and came out into a forest. It was still dark out and quite chilly. Kyoya led them away from the RV to a small clearing not very far away from it. The host club set down their bags.

"Haruhi, do you know how to start a fire?" Kyoya asked. It had stopped raining but it was still quite cold.

"Um yes, but I need dry wood." She was surprised to see Mori with a whole bunch of dry wood. "Ok." Haruhi quickly started a fire. Kyoya treated everyones injuries. When he was done, the host club sat around the fire, sitting on blankets. Hikaru was hugging Kaoru tight, as if he was afraid of losing him. Kaoru leaned against Hikaru, grateful he was there. Hunny was sitting on Mori's lap with Kyoya sitting beside them. Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting next to each other. Suddenly they all heard a creepy voice.

"Well isn't this nice."

* * *

**Well? Some way to end a chapter eh. This is the longest chapter I've written. My goal right now is to get at least 60 reviews before this story finshes. So please review. Thanks again leshamarieinuyasha for the awesome idea. I hope you like this chapter. Well please review and I'll update.**


	6. Names

**Hiya! I'm back. Sorry I didn't get this up Sunday. My Mom decided I need a break from the computer. But great news! Pretty soon I'll be getting my own computer so I'll be able to update way more! So here's chapter 6.**

**Dedications:ImmortalButterfly459, go-play-in-traffic, Rock Angel-1234, SuikaChan555, Cole-Hyuuga, EternalEarth, Haya Cho, kiki, gold anime goddess, duckie lover 151, leshamarieinuyasha, WritingDaisy, An Antique Heart. Thanks so much for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**

* * *

**

"Well isn't this nice."

The entire host club looked up, shocked and terrorfied.

"This will be much easier than I thought." Standing in front of them were the two weirdos from before. Except this time they had way more people with them than before. Kaoru moved closer to Hikaru, trembling. Hikaru hugged Kaoru. He glared at the weirdos.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped. Kyoya stood up.

"How did you find us and what can we help you with?" He asked calmly. The first weirdo smirked.

"Well we were pissed that you beat us up so we followed you. And then we saw your accident so that's how we're here. And as for what we want, well that's a secret." The weirdo's smirk grew. "How about introductions? I'm Daisuke and this is my brother Yuki." Daisuke said pointing to the man beside him. "You don't need to know everyone else's names. Now how about you?" Kyoya opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Hikaru.

"If you tell them our names I'll kill you." He growled. Kyoya turned to Hikaru.

"How stupid do you think I am?!" He snapped before turning back to Daisuke. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. Now if you'll excuse us for a moment." Kyoya gathered the host club around. "OK, we need to call each other by something." Kyoya started. Tamaki interrupted him.

"I've got it. Call me father, Kyoya Mother and Mori and Hunny senpai. And we'll call Haruhi daughter and Hikaru and Kaoru sons." Tamaki looked happy.

"I get what Milord is saying. I can call Kaoru otouto-kun and he can call me onii-chan. And both of us can call Haruhi sister." Hikaru said.

"Yes but what will she call you individually?" Kyoya asked.

"She can call otouto-kun little brother and me older brother." Hikaru replied.

"But I'm older then both of you. Plus you two are twins so that wouldn't be possible." Haruhi said. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"No, not tha way. You call me older brother cause I'm the oldest out of me and otouto-kun and you call otouto-kun little brother cause he's the youngest between me and him.." Hikaru explained.

"Oh, ok." Haruhi said. Suddenly Daisuke appeared next to them.

"Are you done talking?" He asked, irritated. Everyone except Kyoya, Mori and Hunny jumped.

"Yes we are." Kyoya said.

"So are you going to tell us your names?" Daisuke asked.

"No." Mori said.

"Mother! Wait for us!" Tamaki cried, dragging Haruhi and the twins with him. Daisuke looked dumbfounded.

"D-did he just call the guy with glasses 'mother'?" He asked.

"Yes he did!" Hikaru called. "Oh hey milord how are you going to talk to me and otouto-kun individually?" Hikaru asked.

"Easy! Older son and Younger son!" Tamaki replied.

"Oh..ok." Hikaru replied. For some reason Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were sitting inbetween Kyoya and Tamaki. Hikaru sighed and hugged Kaoru.

"Milord what are we going to do?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki shrugged.

"You'll have to ask Mommy that one." Tamaki replied. Hikaru turned to Kyoya.

"Mother what are we going to do?" Hikaru asked again.

"I'm not sure, but we'll think of something."

* * *

**OMG! I AM SO SORRY! I know this is a super crappy chapter! I hate it! *cries* I'M SO SORRY! I'll try and make the next chapter better. I really am sorry. Please review.**


	7. Idea

**Hi everyone! Sorry this update took so long, I didn't know what to write and then the stupid document manager wasn't working. But now it is so here is the next chap. Don't worry it's way better than the last one.**

**Dedications: leshamarieinuyasha, dustyfuzzybunny, Cole-Hyuuga, EternalEarth, Kokirian, duckie lover 151, FreeVirtualHugs, Haya Cho, kingdomheartsforevs and RockerGirl0709. Also thank you so much leshamarieinuyasha for helping me once again on this story. You have saved me and this story. I definetly would not be putting up this chapter right now if you hadn't helped so thank you very much. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own ouran, and I don't own the idea for this chap either. leshamarieinuyasha does.**

**

* * *

**

Most of the host club members were terrified. Daisuke had told his group to surround them so now they had no means of escaping. Kaoru was clinging to Hikaru, his face hidden against his chest. Hikaru had both arms wrapped around his trembling brother, rubbing the younger's back soothingly. Tamaki looked scared but was trying hard to stay calm, which was very unusual for him. Haruhi was sitting next to Tamaki, looking quite calm. Her, Mori, Hunny and Kyoya were the calmest. Well Hunny was his normal self but thats close enough to being calm. Hikaru was pissed and Kaoru and Tamaki were terrorfied. Kyoya looked at Daisuke, wondering why he was doing this to them. At that moment Daisuke, not noticing Kyoya looking at him, took out a cell phone.

"Dammit, no reception." He growled under his breath. An idea dawned on Kyoya and he turned to talk to Tamaki.

"I have an idea." He murmured softly in the blondes ear. Tamaki looked at him, completely confused "Daisuke has a cell phone. We need to try and get it." Kyoya explained.

"How do we do that? He's got his gang surrounding us and if anyone trys to take the phone Daisuke will hurt them." Tamaki whispered back, showing common sence for a change. Kyoya looked thoughtful.

"We need to distract them so one of us can grab it." Kyoya whispered. Before Tamaki could reply Daisuke walked over to the small group.

"What are you idiots talking about?" He snapped, fury written on his face.

"Nothing, just wondering what you want with us." Kyoya replied calmly. Daisuke glared at him for a moment.

"Well I don't have to worry about you guys, theres no way you can escape anyway." With that Daisuke laughed a very cold laugh and walked over to Yuki. Hikaru looked at Kyoya.

"Mother, what the hell are we going to do?" He hissed. Kyoya looked at the older Hitachiin. A smirk suddenly appeared on the dark haired teen's face, making Hikaru feel uneasy. Even Tamaki looked a little scared at the expresion on Kyoya's face.

"Mother, why are you smirking like that?" Tamaki asked, somewhat afraid of his friend's answer.

"Because Daddy dear, I just had an idea." Kyoya replied, looking over at the twins again.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Hikaru asked wearily. Kaoru looked up at Kyoya, his grip on Hikaru tightening when he saw the older teen's expresion.

"Well, my plan involves you two. Well actually no, not both of you, just Kaoru." Kyoya replied. Both twins eyes widened and Hikaru pulled his brother closer.

"None of your damn ideas are involving Kaoru." He growled.

"Oh come now, you haven't even heard my idea yet." Kyoya said, his smirk seeming to become even more evil.

" I don't care! I can just tell from your smirk it's dangerous so there's no way in hell that you are involving Kaoru. Why don't you do your stupid idea?" Hikaru snapped back. Kyoya glared at him.

"Because I need to help you and the rest of the club. Now why don't you stop being an overprotective idiot and cooperate?!" Kyoya replied angrily. Hikaru looked shocked.

"Your getting mad at me for being overprotective of my little brother?!" He said angrily. He noticed one of the gang members looking at them and lowered his voice. "I cannot believe you. I know you do alot of things if you gain something from it but actually using my younger brother so you can escape is just cold." Hikaru hissed. Kyoya's eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't be asking him to do it if I thought he would get very hurt." He snapped quietly.

"Hikaru, lets just hear what his idea is." Kaoru murmured, trying to stop his brother and senpai from fighting more. Hikaru looked at Kaoru, surprised, but agreed and glared at Kyoya.

"Fine, what's your idea?" Hikaru asked, trying to calm down. Tamaki and Kyoya were surprised that Hikaru was willing to listen to the idea just because Kaoru said they should. Shrugging it off, Kyoya beckoned for the other three to come over to them. Daisuke noticed this and stompted over to them.

"What are you doing?" He asked, irritation obvious in his voice. Kyoya looked up at him.

"We feel better if we are together." He replied

"After all, we are a family!" Tamaki added. Daisuke gave Tamaki a weird look and walked back over to his group.

"Good job Milord, scare him away." Hikaru smirked. Tamaki looked at the younger boy.

"What? We are a family." Tamaki said, hurt showing in his eyes.

"Of course we are Milord." Hikaru said sarcastically. Tamaki didn't hear the sarcasm though and smiled.

"I'm so glad you agree!" He said happily. Hikaru looked at him. _'What an Idiot." _He thought.

"OK Kyoya, whats your brilliant idea?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki looked at Hikaru.

"You're supposed to call him mother." He said. Hikaru looked at Tamaki, completely shocked at how stupid he was being. Kaoru didn't look all that surprised though, actually none of the host club looked that surprised. Hikaru sighed.

"Fine, mother, what is you wonderful idea." Hikaru asked, irritated. Kyoya looked at Hikaru before turning to the host club.

"OK, this is what we are going to do." Kyoya whispered. "We need to distract the group, especially Daisuke and Yuki." He strted when Hikaru interrupted.

"And how are we going to do that?" He asked.

"Um.... I'm not sure." Kyoya replied.

"Oh I can see how wonderful this idea is already." Hikaru said sarcastically. Kyoya glared at him, his anger rising, when Tamaki intervened.

"I know what we can do! We can tell them our wonderful family history." He cried joyfully.

"What history? We're a club." Hikaru snapped, his patience with the tall blonde thinning.

"Tamaki has a point." Kyoya said before Tamaki could say anything.

"How the hell does he have a point!?" Hikaru hissed, trying very hard to keep his voice low.

"Well we could distract them by telling them our club history." Kyoya explained.

"I'm pretty sure that will just tick them off." Kaoru said quietly. Kyoya smirked at the younger Hitachiin.

"Oh you haven't heard the rest of my plan yet." He said quietly. Kaoru looked a bit scared from the tone of Kyoya's voice and the look on his face. He whimpered and moved even closer to Hikaru if that were possible. Hikaru rubbed his younger twin's back, trying to calm him down. Kyoya continued on explaining.

"While we distract them, Kaoru will go and steal the cell phone from Dai-" Kyoya was cut off by Hikaru.

"No! No way in hell are you sending Kaoru over there to take the phone. Why not send someone else?" Hikaru sounded super pissed. Kaoru had started trembling when Kyoya mentioned him going to steal the phone.

"Because Hunny is to bouncy and Haruhi is not graceful." Kyoya snapped.

"Mother! How fare you talk about our lovely daughter like that." Tamaki cried. Kyoya ignored him.

"So!? Why does that mean Kaoru has to go?" Hikaru hissed, keeping his voice as low as possible.

"Because, The rest of us are to tall and you have to much of a temper. Kaoru is quiet enough, small enough and graceful enough to do it." Kyoya growled, glaring at the older twins. "Now lets go." He hissed, standing up. The rest of the host members stood as well. Hikaru held Kaoru close to himself, glaring at Kyoya.

"Ok, once we have all of their attention, go get the phone." Kyoya hissed to the younger twin. Kaoru's eyes were wide with fear but he nodded. Hikaru reluctantly let go of Kaoru, wishing they didn't have to do this.

"Hello! We hae something that we would love to share with you!" Tamaki said happily. Daisuke raised his eyebrow. "We are going to tell you our family history." Tamaki said. They now had most of the group members attention. Daisuke burst out laughing.

"Y-you're going to t-tell us your family h-history." He gasped between laughs. Tamaki looked a bit crestfallen.

"Yes we are." He said.

"Fine go ahead, we could use the entertainment." Daisuke panted, trying to catch his breath. Tamaki smiled widely and started telling how the club was created.

"Now!" Kyoya hissed at Kaoru. The younger twin glanced at his twin. Hikaru looked angry and pained as he looked back at his younger brother and hugged him tightly.

"Go!" Kyoya snapped. Kaoru crept away from the group, trying to be as quiet and unnoticible as possible. Luckily for Kaoru, Daisuke was near the side so he felt like he should be able to get to him without being noticed. Kaoru accidently stepped on a branch and stopped, fearful that Daisuke's gang had heard. But they still had their full attention on Tamaki so he continued on more carefully. When he came up behind Daisuke, crouching down, he saw that the phone was in the back pocket of Daisuke's jeans. Holding his breath, Kaoru reached into the pocket and carefully pulled out the phone. He was amazed Daisuke didn't notice the phone being slipped out of his pocket. Kaoru carefully started to back away from Daisuke. Just then though Daisuke reached for his phone. He noticed it wasn't in his pocket and turned around and saw Kaoru. His eyes darkened with anger.

"What the hell?! Get that little idiot." He shouted, pointing to Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes widened with fear.

"Kaoru run!" Kyoya and Hikaru shouted. Kaoru didn't know where to run so he ran into the forest, Daisuke's gang following behind him.

* * *

**So? Is this one better than the last one? I think so but I really hate the last chap (And I'm the one who wrote it haha.) The idea for the next chap is also leshamarieinuyasha's idea. I decided to split the idea into more than one chap. I hope you don't mind lesha. Anyway, please review and I'll update asap. My goal now is to get at least 85 reviews k. Please review!**


	8. Help

**Hiya everyone! How are you all? Ok so I'm very bored so I've decided I'm going to update camping before I go back to school tomorrow. I can't believe I've already finished one week of school. It went by really fast. I'm having trouble not thinking about Hikaru and Kaoru stories that need to write X) Wow, this update was way quicker than the last one. I just got chapter seven done yesterday and I'm already writing chap 8. Well enough of my rambling, on to the story.**

**Dedications: RockerGirl0709, Jessangel249, leshamarieinuyasha, AnAntiqueHeart, duckie lover 151, SuikaChan555, Cole-Hyuuga, PB, EternalEarth and Haya Cho.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ouran. I also don't own the idea for this chap, leshamarieinuyasha does.**

**

* * *

**

Hikaru stared after his twin, worry pulsing through him. He turned and glared daggers at Kyoya.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU IDIOT!" He screamed angrily. Kyoya looked at him calmly.

"What? You're mad at me because Kaoru's in danger?" Kyoya asked. Hikaru gaped at him. He thought Kyoya was supposed to be smart.

"No shit, we have to go after them." Hikaru snapped, his anger and frusteration clearly heard in his voice.

"You're right, we need to get the phone." Hikaru glared at Kyoya.

"You really need to get your priorities straight. In case you forgot, my baby brother is being chased by those maniacs thanks to you." Hikaru said darkly, just about ready to kill his senpai.

"How is it thanks to me?" Kyoya asked. Tamaki hurried over to Hikaru, preventing him from attacking Kyoya.

"Kyoya, maybe you shouldn't have sent Kaoru to get the phone." Tamaki murmured, still struggling to hold Hikaru. Kyoya looked at Tamaki.

"You must be forgetting that you agreed to it." Kyoya reminded Tamaki. Tamaki tensed up.

"I didn't know it would get Kaoru in so much danger!" Tamaki cried.

"You guys! Stop this, you are helping Kaoru standing here!" Haruhi cried. They all turned to look at her. Hikaru wrenched himself out of Tamaki's grip.

"Haruhi's right, we need to go help him instead of standing here bickering." Hikaru said. "Now come on." And with that he started to walk into the forest, the host club following him. Tamaki stopped and turned to look at Kyoya.

"Come on, let's go save our son." He said, smiling slightly. Kyoya glared at him but followed the rest of the group into the trees.

~Meanwhile with Kaoru~

Kaoru ran through the forest, terrified of the group chasing him. He paused in a small clearing, looking around desperately for someplace to hide. He noticed a tree that didn't look like it would be to hard to climb and ran over to it. When he started climbing it he heard the group coming closer and climbed faster. He rested on a branch and looked between the leaves to where the group had appeared. Seeing that Kaoru wasn't here Daisuke told a couple of his group members to stay here before leading the rest away. Kaoru whimpered quietly, starting to wonder why he ever agreed to go on this camping trip. Tears ran down his cheeks when he thought that he might never see Hikaru again. He clung to the branch he was on, closing his eyes.

~With the rest of the Host Club~

Hikaru led the Host Club through the woods, anger and worry making him oblivious to everything but finding his brother. They were walking for about ten minutes when they heard something to their left. Hikaru immediatly walked in the dirrection of the noice, ignoring Tamaki when he tried to tell him he was going the wrong way. When he had walked a little bit he heard voices. Hikaru paused for a moment, trying to hear what the voices were saying.

"Ha! So here's the little brat. Quick go get Daisuke." Hikaru tensed when he heard the first voice mention Daisuke's name.

"But should I leave you alone with him?" A second voice asked.

"Why not? He wouldn't be able to fight me anyway and he just fell out of a tree so he's even weaker." The first voice replied.

"Oh, good point." The second voice said before Hikaru heard footsteps running out of the clearing.

"Ha! Your pathetic you know that. I wouldn't be surprised if Daisuke killed you." The first voice sneered. Hikaru could hear a whimper and couldn't stand it. He raced out from behind the tree, followed by the clueless host club.

"You asshole! Stay the hell away from my brother!" Hikaru shouted. The man that was standing over Kaoru turned to look at him, a sly grin on his face.

"Hmmm, you obviously don't care what happens to your twin here or you wouldn't talk to me like that." The man said, kicking Kaoru in the stomach. Kaoru whimpered from terror and pain. Suddenly Hunny appeared in front of the man, a dark look on his face.

"How dare you hurt Kao-chan!" He growled and attacked the man. While Hunny and the man were fighting (the man getting his ass kicked by Hunny.) Hikaru ran over to Kaoru's side. He hugged Kaoru in a tight embrace.

"Are you OK?" He murmured softly.

"......." Kaoru didn't reply.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru looked down at his younger brother.

"..I guess so." Kaoru whispered, his voice was laced with pain. Hikaru looked at his younger twin, his gaze full of concern, before he turned and glared at Kyoya.

" You idiot! Thanks to you Kaoru's hurt." He hissed angrily. Kyoya looked calmly at the twins.

"I don't think it's my fault. Really, Kaoru hurt himself by falling out of the tree." Kyoya replied, not seeming to care at all about Kaoru's well being. He walked over to the twins and crouched down next to them. "Kaoru, do you have the cell?" He asked. Hikaru glared at him, rage pulsing through him. Kaoru looked up at Kyoya, hesitating before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the cell. Kyoya took it and walked away from the twins. Hikaru sighed angrily. Kaoru turned to look at him.

"Damn bastard." Hikaru muttered. Kaoru looked up at his twin, confused.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" He asked softly. Hikaru looked down at his younger half and hugged him tighter.

"It's just that Kyoya doesn't seem to give a damn about you being hurt." He murmured.

"Well he's just trying to get us out of here." Kaoru replied, resting his head on his twin's shoulder. Hikaru smiled slightly and got up, helping his twin up after him. Suddenly Tamakki raced over to them and hugged Kaoru in a tight embrace.

"Kaoru my darling child! Thank god your OK! I was so worried about you!" He cried overdramatically.

"Milord, I can't breathe." Kaoru said, struggling out of the older boy's embrace only to fall down again.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru and Tamaki shouted at the same time. Hikaru gently helped his twin up and wrapped an arm around his waist, stopping him from falling again. Kyoya walked over to him, an annoyed expression on his face.

"We have no reception down here. Kaoru I need you to climb a tree and call the school or something. Hikaru and Tamaki gaped at Kyoya, completely shocked, while Kaoru looked down.

"You're a complete idiot." Hikaru hissed angrily. "He can't even stand on his own and you want him to climb a tree?" Tamaki was now starting to look a bit annoyed with the dark haired boy.

"Yes that's exactly what I want him to do." Kyoya replied icily, glaring back at the younger boy. Kaoru bit his lower lip, afraid that he might actually have to climb a tree again and worried about what his brother was going to do to their senpai. Hikaru's grip around his younger brother's waist tightened slightly, his body tensing up angrily.

"No way in hell are you sending Kaoru up a tree. I'll do it." Hikaru snapped. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And you'll leave your poor baby brother here to fend for himself?" Kyoya asked, a smirk appearing on his lips. Hikaru opened his mouth to say something but Tamaki spoke first.

"No he won't. I'll look after Kaoru." He said, wrapping his own arm around Kaoru's waist, causing the younger twin to blush slightly. Kyoya glared at the blonde before sighing.

"Fine Hikaru you can climb the tree. Just be sure not to be stupid like your brother and fall out." Kyoya smirked and walked over to the rest of the group. Hikar glared after the older teen before turning to Kaoru.

"Will you be ok?" He asked. Kaoru smiled softly at his twin.

"Of course. Besides Milord is here." Kaoru replied.

"Yep. Don't worry mon ami, I'll take good care of Kaoru." Tamaki said happily. Hikaru nodded before walking over to one of the many trees that surrounded them and looking up at it. Kyoya glared at the older Hitachiin.

"Hurry up Hikaru before Daisuke comes back." He shouted angrily. Hikaru turned around to glare at Kyoya.

"Shut up! Why don't you climb the damn tree?!" Hikaru shouted back.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru said, a worried and upset expression on his face. Hikaru looked at his twin and sighed, relaxing slightly before turning his back on Kyoya and started climbing the tree.

"Are you getting any reception?" Kyoya asked. Hikaru held the phone up a bit.

"Yep!" He called.

"Then call Renge ok." Kyoya called.

"Why do you want me to call Renge? Do you want to talk to your girlfriend?" Hikaru smirked. Kyoya glared up at him.

"Oh you must think your so funny. Just do it." Kyoya snapped.

"Ok, Ok." Hikaru dialed Renge's number. It ringed a few times before she answered.

"Hello?" Renge answered.

"Hey Renge, it's Hikaru." Hikaru said.

"Oh hi Hikaru. What's wrong?" Renge asked.

"Umm, can you please send someone to pick us up. We're in the middle of a fore-" Hikaru dropped the phone when he heard a whole bunch of people coming in their direction. "Dammit!" Hikaru shouted when he lost his balance and fell out of the tree when Daisuke and his gang appeared through the trees.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? I'll update asap. Yes I know that I made Kyoya an bastard but whatever, I think that was my intention.. I'm not sure. Anyway I would like to get at least 90 reviews please. Who knows, maybe I'll reach my goal of 100 reviews. Please review.**


	9. Rescue

**Hiya! Yay! My updates have been alot quicker lately. I really should be doing my homework now but whatever. OMFG! I've already got 100 reviews?! I can't believe it! I'm so happy. I love you all, anyone who has read and reviewed this. I love you all so so so much. Oh, please anyone who wants to can you please read my new ouran/ furuba crossover, New? Please? I'll love you forever.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**go-play-in-traffic: Yepp. I'm glad you like it so far. There aren't that many chapters left, probally just this one and the one after that.**

**hitsuhinaeva: IDK why I made Kyoya an ass. It just happened I guess. I'm glad you like the story.**

**RockerGirl0709: haha, yeah your right, Kyoya should definetly fall on his head. Maybe that will knock some common sense in him. X)**

**leshamarieinuyasha: I'm glad you like it. I'm glad your inspired. I'll be sure to read your tamakao story when you write it, you might have to PM me when you write it though.**

**An Antique Heart: I like Tamaki to. He's my favourite character after Hikaru and Kaoru. Hika-chan and Kao-chan are still my favourites.**

**Mared and the Jarcuses: K, here's the update. I hope you like the story so far.**

**Cole-Hyuuga: :D who knows, it might be. It made hika-chan and kao-chan fall out of it.**

**EternalEarth: Thanks. Yepp Kyoya is evil. lol**

**PB: Thanks. Yeah so do I. though amazingly enough, most of the ideas I have for stories all involve kao-chan getting hurt. hmmmm...**

**duckie lover 151: No I like Kyoya, depending on how he's acting. I feel really bad about making him so evil actually. And I'm going to make him even worse in a different story. I would have been the last to volunteer, I don't know how to climb trees and I'd just fall anyway.**

**SuikaChan555: Yepp, I don't know how that happened but it did. Poor Kao-chan, I feel bad about getting him hurt.**

**Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed! I love you all! *gives everyone a box of cyber cookies***

**Disclaimer: I do not own ouran or the idea for this chap. The idea belongs to leshamarieinuyasha.**

* * *

Hikaru fell out of the tree and landed on his back.

"Ow." He muttered before he felt two arms go under his and hold him so he couldn't get out.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" He snapped, trying to wriggle out of the tight grip. He could see two members of Daisuke's gang trying to grad Kaoru, but Tamaki now had both of his arms around the younger twin, preventing the gang members from grabbing him. Kaoru was gripping the front of Tamaki's shirt, he looked terrorfied. Kyoya had been grabbed by a member, as had Haruhi. About 5-10 people were trying to hold onto Mori and Hunny but were failing. Hikaru's anger grew and he kicked the guy who was holding him on the knee. Taken by surprise the guy dropped him. Once the grip on him was released, Hikaru ran over to Kaoru and Tamaki and wrapped his arms around his other half's waist. The guy's trying to get ahold of them looked extremely annoyed. Hikaru tightened his grip around his younger brother's waist. Finally the guys gave up and just tied them all together, Hikaru and Tamaki still holding Kaoru.

"Ow! Watch it, that hurt." Hikaru snapped at the man that was tieing them up. The man just glared at him and pulled tighter. Kaoru and Tamaki winced while Hikaru glared at the man.

"You know you'll pay for this." He growled. The man just smirked.

"Oh? And what are you going to do? You probally won't live long enough to get any help." The man's smirk grew bigger. Hikaru glared daggars at the man while Kaoru's eyes widened with horror. He let out a small whimper and pressed against Hikaru. Hikaru turned to look at his twin, worry clear on his face. Hikaru turned back to the man.

"Can you please let us go? He asked, trying to sound as nice as possible through his anger. The man looked at him and laughed.

"Your.. kidding... right?" He gasped through his laughs. Hikaru sighed.

"No, I'm serious." Hikaru replied, irritated.

"Oh, well then no." With that the man left. The others had been brought over to where Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were.

"Milord, what are we going to do?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm not sure. Mori-senpai do you know?" Tamaki asked, looking at the tall boy. Mori didn't reply but a moment later both him and Hunny were untied.

"How did you do that?" Hikaru asked, amazed. Hunny just put a finger to his lips to signal them to be quiet before going to untie them while Mori untied Kyoya and Haruhi. When they were all untied Hikaru hugged Kaoru tight.

"Thank god your ok." He murmured. Kaoru hugged Hikaru back. Kaoru was trembing from fear. Hikaru rubbed Kaoru's back gently, looking up when he heard Daisuke shout something. Most of the gang was running towards them. Kaoru hid behind Hikaru, trembling more than before. Mori and Hunny stepped in front of the rest of the group.

"Ready Takashi?" Hunny asked, a serious look on his face. Mori nodded and they both jumped and attacked the group that was coming towards. Kaoru was now in between Hikaru and Tamaki. They suddenly heard something above them. Out of no where a helicopter landed on the ground. Renge jumped out.

"I found you!" She cried. Hunny and Mori had beaten up most of the gang and now Mori had grabbed Daisuke and Yuki.

"Renge-chan!" Hunny cried, racing over to the girl and hugging her. Renge laughed. The rest of the group came up to her, Mori with Yuki and Daisuke now tied up.

"Renge, how did you find us?" Hikaru asked.

"Hmm? Oh well when you phoned you sounded like you were in trouble so I got the police to track where the phone call came from. And now, here I am." Renge explained.

"Oh, well thanks." Hikaru said as he and the rest of the club climbed into the helicopter. Renge looked at the two guys Mori had tied up as the helicopter took flight.

"Hey, don't I know you two from somewhere?" She asked. Both Yuki and Daisuke's eyes opened wide at this.

"N-no you've never seen us before." Daisuke stuttered. The host club looked at Renge, confused, before shrugging it off. Kyoya was now on the laptop Renge gave him, of course. Kaoru was leaning against Hikaru, his head resting on his twin's shoulder, almost asleep. Hikaru had both of his arms wrapped around his younger brother, hugging him gently. Tamaki was sitting next to Kaoru, both him and Hikaru were completely ignoring Kyoya. Hunny was sitting next to Mori, looking quite happy to finally get away from the forest. Haruhi was sitting next to Kyoya, looking out the window. The helicopter soon landed, stopping right outside the Hitachiin mansion. Hikaru woke Kaoru and the entire group climbed out of the helicopter, only to be met by over 20 cops. Kaoru's eyes widened and he moved closer to his twin. Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru comfortingly, hugging the younger twin tight. A policeman walked over to them.

"Hello. Do you know the people who held you hostage?" He asked calmly.

"No but we have them with us." Tamaki replied, pointing over to where Mori still had the two men tied up. The policeman looked shocked but smiled at Tamaki anyway.

"Ok, thank you." He said before walking over to Mori. Hikaru sighed.

"Why the hell are all the policemen outside of _our_ house?" He asked, irritated. Tamaki shrugged.

"Kyoya probally told them to come here. He keeps seeming to want to put us through Misery." Hikaru growled, glaring at the dark haired teen. The policeman and Kyoya walked over to them again.

"Well, they both go to ouran. Daisuke is in class 3-B and Yuki is in class 1-B. They are both part of the fighting club and were jealous of the host club for having so many customers and them having very few. They decided to follow us when we went camping and our accident just worked into a better advantage for them." Kyoya reported before walking off. The policeman smiled at them again before walking away. Daisuke and Yuki had been untied because there were to many policemen around for them to escape. They walked over to Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki. Daisuke smirked.

"So he only reason you hurt my brother is because you were jealous of our club?" Hikaru asked icily. Daisuke's smirk grew.

"Well yes, and I didn't kill him because I wanted to do this." Daisuke grabbed the younger Hiachiin, causing both him and Kaoru to let out a shocked cry. Daisuke smirked at the younger twin before pushing his lips to Kaoru's. Hikaru, Tamaki and Kaoru's eyes widened with shock and horror. Daisuke shoved Kaoru away from him suddenly, causing the younger boy to fall down on the ground.

"That's all I wanted to do." He called over his shoulder as him and Yuki walked over to where the policemen were waiting to take them somewhere. Hikaru rushed over and helped his twin up, hugging him tight while glaring after the disapearing forms of Daisuke and Yuki. He jumped when he heard a voice beside him.

"Hey, I'm going home now." Tamaki said. Hikaru sighed.

"Ok, see you later Milord." He said. Tamaki smiled before walking away to the car that was waiting for him. Hikaru looked down at his brother.

"Come on, let's go inside." He murmured. Kaoru nodded, refusing to let go of Hikaru. Hikaru smiled slightly as he led his baby brother into the house.

* * *

**Phew. I had to write half of this twice cause the stupid website said I wasn't logged on when I tried to save it before. Oh well, it turned out for the better cause this chap is better than it was last time I wrote it. It's about 2:00 a.m. right now so I'm going to go to bed after I post. Thanks so much everyone who reviewed. Please review for this chap too. I love you all. I can't believe I got 100 reviews on this story. I'm amazed. Please review.**


	10. More Trouble

**Hiya! I'm so so so sorry! I really did try and update before this but I got caught up reading other stories and then I had to go to bed and yeah. I really am sorry. But now I'm finally updating. *sigh***

**Dedications: leshamarieinuyasha, Jessangel249, go-play-in-traffic, BlackBunny15, RockerGirl0709, An Antique Heart, Cole-Hyuuga, duckie lover 151, HyperTeenager24 and Mared and the Jarcuses. Also I feel like I really should mention this, go-play-in-traffic's review gave me the idea for this chapter, even if it wasn't intentional so thanks go-play-in-traffic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club. Bisco Hatori does.**

**Claimer: I do own Daisuke and Yuki, even though I really hate them in this story. Hmm, I wonder if I'll use them in any other stories. **

**

* * *

**

Hikaru led Kaoru up to their bedroom. When he entered he went over to the desk and sat down while Kaoru sat on the bed. Hikaru sighed and turned to his twin.

"You OK?" Hikaru asked getting up and sitting next to Kaoru. Kaoru looked at him and didn't answer. Hikaru frowned, concern instantly growing inside him.

"Kaoru?" He asked, scooting closer to his younger half. Kaoru looked down and took a deep breath, his slim frame trembling. Hikaru lifted Kaoru's chin, forcing the younger to look at him. Kaoru looked sad and a bit scared. Kaoru bit his bottom lip an didn't answer.

"Kaoru, what's the matter?" Hikaru asked, trying his best to sound stern through his worry. Kaoru took another deep breath before replying.

"I can't help but feel like those guys are going to come here." Kaoru whispered. Hikaru hugged Kaoru tight.

"Don't worry. Those creeps are with the police right now. They won't be able to touch you." He murmured softly. Kaoru didn't reply. Hikaru got up and went back over to the desk. Kaoru got up and went into the bathroom.

"I'm going to have a shower." He said. Hikaru looked up and suddenly remembered they hadn't showered in a couple of days.

"Well wait for me! I need one to!" He cried, racing after Kaoru. Kaoru smiled at his older twin before they both went in the bathroom.

~about half an hour later~

Hikaru exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist while he was rubbing another through his hair. Kaoru came out of the bathroom a little while later, his hair already dry and he was already in his pjs. Hikaru got up and went and put on his own pjs. Hikaru had been thinking over what had happened that day and was starting to get more and more angry. He exited their walk-in closet and walked over to where his twin was sitting on the bed.

"Hikaru? Whats wrong?" Kaoru asked, noticing how angry his twin looked.

"How dare that bastard!" Hikaru growled. Kaoru looked completely confused.

"Um Hikaru, who are you talking about?" Kaoru asked, Hikaru looked up and looked kinda surprised.

"Who do you think. That damn assholle Daisuke." He replied. Kaoru flinched slightly and looked down. Hikaru looked at Kaoru. _'How could that asshole hurt him!?' _He thought angrily. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was abut midnight now. Hikaru turned back to Kaoru and lifte his chin again so the younger would look at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you and I can't forgive that idiot for hurting you." He murmured softly. He leaned forward slightly and brushed his lips against Kaoru's. Kaoru blushed a bright red and he looked a bit surprised. Hikaru smiled at him and he smiled back. Hikaru pushed his lips against Kaoru' again, a little more forcefully, before he lied down, pulling Kaoru with him.

"Hikaru... why did you bring the phone up here?" Kaoru asked, just noticing the phone.

"Hmm? Oh that well, since our cell phones are busted we need that phone." Hikaru replied.

"Why? Do you think something will happen?" Kaoru asked, starting to panic slightly.

"What? No, you know how Milord is. He's bound to call us and see how we are." Hikaru replied, hugging Kaoru close to him. Almost as if he had set it off, the phone began to ring. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"See? What did I tell you?" He said as he got up and answered the phone, which was on the desk. He picked it up and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" Hikaru answered. His eyes grew wide a minute later. "Thats impossible. The police have them." Hikaru was silent for a moment. Suddenly the doorknob for their bedroom wobbled. Hikaru turned to look at it.

**_"Hikaru? What's the matter?" _**Tamaki asked, his voice slightly fearful. Hikaru didn't reply as the door burst open and there stood Daisuke and Yuki.

"Milord? Their here." Hikaru whispered.

* * *

**Hmmm, I wonder if this is a good cliffhanger. Hmmm, I'm so sorry! You all waited so long for such a short chapter. will really try to get the next one up sooner, but I just got a new phone and I have to work my ass off to pay for it. *sigh* Oh well,so what do you think of this chapter? Is it better? Worse? Please tell me and please please by the way the bold italics were Tamaki speaking on the other phone line, just incase someone didn't know that. Anyway please review and I'll try and update asap.**


	11. Urgent! Please read!

**Hey all of my wonderful readers. Okay, well I have decided to re-write chapter 11 of this story because someone said that I can improve it and I agree. (I'm sorry I can't think of your pen name right now.) So yeah I'm gonna re-write it. Hope this isn't any trouble ^_^ Hope you'll all read it!**


	12. Arrest

**Hi everyone! Well this is my camping chapter 11 re-write. Though you probally already knew that. ^_^ Hope you like it.**

**Dedications: Possesion, buttercupandbutch4ever, Jessangel249, duckie lover 151, go-play-in-traffic, SuikaChan555, Mared and the Jarcuses, Hyperteenager24, EternalEarth, HollyHogwartsRoar, leshamarieinuyasha and RockerGirl0709. Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you like it ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ouran.**

**Claimer: Yepp, I do own daisuke and yuki.**

**

* * *

**

Tamaki was silent on the other line. Hikaru had gotten over the shock and was now glaring at Daisuke and Yuki. Daisuke just smirked. Kaoru's eyes were wide with horror and he was trembling.

**_"Hikaru, hang up okay." _**Hikaru didn't reply, he just hung up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped as he walked over and sat next to Kaoru on the bed. Daisuke's smirk grew and Yuki was looking down. Hikaru realized that he had never heard Yuki speak.

"Well we didn't appreciate being caught by the police. Especially since I didn't finish my buisness." Daisuke replied. Hikaru blinked.

"What buisness?" He asked, suddenly afraid for his twin.

"To break apart the host club. If your club isn't around our club will be more popular." Daisuke replied. Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, first off, why do you keep coming after me and my brother then an second, you weren't popular even before the host club was made." Hikaru said. Daisuke glared at him.

"You should watch what you say!" He growled. "Yuki!" He said. Yuki looked up and sighed. The next thing Hikaru and Kaoru knew, Hikaru had been knocked of of the bed and pinned by Yuki while Kaoru was pinned by Daisuke. Daisuke turned to look at Hikaru.

"And to answer your question, the reason we keep coming after you is because I think it will be quite entertaining to split you two up." His smile was so evil that Hikaru's fear rose. Kaoru had shut his eyes tight, refusing to believe this was happening. Daisuke looked down at the younger Hitachiin, his grin seeming to grow more evil. Hikaru glared.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" He snapped, struggling under Yuki. Daisuke looked at Hikaru again.

"Why?" He asked, his grin growing. Hikaru bit his lip. Daisuke pushed his lips against Kaoru's again, causing the younger twin to jump and start struggling. Hikaru turned and faced Yuki. Yuki didn't really seem to agree with what his brother so Hikaru decided that trying to get Yuki to help him was his best shot at saving his twin. Daisuke had his hand on Kaoru's throat, just about to choke him. Hikaru took a deep breath before speaking.

"Yuki?" He asked. Yuki looked down at him, surprised. "Please, you have to help me. Don't let your brother do this. I can't live without Kaoru." Hikaru begged. Yuki bit his lip before sighing.

"I can't." He murmured. "Daisuke will be so angry if I help you." Yuki looked really upset now. Realization hit Hikaru.

"You don't agree with what he's doing, do you?" He said. Yuki shook his head. "Well then please help me! Kaoru might die if you don't!" Hikaru said. Yuki hesitated for a moment but finally got off Hikaru. Hikaru jumped up and pushed Daisuke off of Kaoru. Kaoru coughed, trying to breath. Hikaru rubbed his back, glaring down at Daisuke. Daisuke looked shocked.

"How did you-" Suddenly he turned and saw Yuki had gotten up. "Yuki?! Why did you do that?! That little brat would be dead by now if you hadn't helped his brother!" Daisuke shouted. Yuki flinched.

"I couldn't. Hikaru wanted to help his brother so badly, I couldn't stop him. Especially since I don't think you should have tried to kill Kaoru anyway." Yuki whispered. Daisuke looked surprised, but his surprise turned to anger.

"Fine! I don't need your fucking help anyway!" He yelled before turning back to the twins. Kaoru had caught his breath by now and Hikaru was hugging him. Daisuke glared at them and Hikaru glared right back.

"How are you going to seperate us now?" Hikaru asked, pulling Kaoru closer to him. Daisuke thought for a moment before glaring at the twins again.

"I'm stronger than both of you." He said.

"So? What's that got to do with anything?" Hikaru asked, holding his brother tighter. Daisuke glared.

"So I can seperate you if I want." He replied.

"It would be easier if you had your brother. But because your an idiot you don't have his help." Hikaru snapped. Daisuke looked furious.

"I don't need Yuki's help." He snapped. Yuki looked down.

"Oh well I'm sure that makes your younger brother feel so loved by you." Hikaru snapped, angry at how little Daisuke cared for Yuki. He didn't know what he would do without Kaoru. Daisuke glared at him.

"It's none of your buisness what I think of Yuki." He said. Suddenly he jumped at both of them, seperating them. Hikaru glared at him while Kaoru looked surprised. Daisuke smiled. Hikaru tried to push Daisuke off again but Daisuke resisted and the two of them started fighting while Kaoru looked on with horror. Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and Tamaki stood there with Hunny and Mori.

"Ah! Hika-chan!" Hunny cried and jumped at Daisuke, pushing him off Hikaru. Hikaru sat up and looked towards the door.

"Milord? Mori-senpai? What are you doing here?" He asked, confused.

"What? You tell me these weirdos are here and expect me to do nothing?" Tamaki asked, smileling. Hikaru smiled too before grabing Kaoru's hand and going over to the two older boys. Hunny raced over as well, leaving Daisuke rather hurt.

"Daisuke!" Yuki cried, running over to his brother. The police suddenly burst in.

"Arrest those two." Tamaki said, pointing to the two brothers on the other side of the room.

"Wait!" Kaoru cried suddenly, breaking free of his twin's grip. Tamaki and the policeman looked at him.

"You can't arrest Yuki, he didn't do anything." Kaoru explained. Hikaru understood what Kaoru was talking about.

"Yeah, he was against what Daisuke was doing." He added. The policeman looked thoughtful for a moment.

"OK, we won't arrest Yuki. But we have to arrest Daisuke." He said.

"Go ahead, he almost killed Kaoru." Hikaru said, wrapping his arms around Kaoru's waist.

"Ok." The policeman walked over to Daisuke and Yuki. He said something to Yuki before putting handcuffs on Daisuke and leading him out of the house. Yuki apologized to Hikaru and Kaoru before leaving as well.

"Well we should home, right Takashi?" Hunny said. Mori nodded and they both left leaving Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are safe." He said. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled.

"Well we're glad to have you as our friend." They said and hugged the blonde. Tamaki looked surprised for a moment but hugged them back.

"I should head home." He said.

"Ok, have a safe trip." Hikaru said. Tamaki nodded before leaving their room. Hikaru turned and looked at Kaoru.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Kaoru looked at Hikaru and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine, my neck just hurts a bit." He replied. Hikaru smiled a well and kissed Kaoru gently on the lips before kissing his neck.

"Better?" He asked. Kaoru, who was blushing, nodded. Hikaru smirked. "Good. Now we should probally go to bed." He said. Kaoru nodded and they both went and laid down. Kaoru rested his head on Hikaru's chest and closed his eyes. Hikaru smiled and kissed the top of Kaoru's head.

"Good night Kaoru." He murmured before closing his own eyes and falling asleep, his arms wrapped around his little brother.

* * *

**Okay, I finally got this finished. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or any mistakes at all. Hope you all like the re-written version of this chapter. Thanks every who read and reviewed this story. Keep your eyes open for the sequel ^_^ See you all soon ^_^**


End file.
